culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Debbie Reynolds
Mary Frances "Debbie" Reynolds (April 1, 1932 – December 28, 2016) was an American actress, singer, businesswoman, film historian, and humanitarian. She was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Most Promising Newcomer for her portrayal of Helen Kane in the 1950 film Three Little Words, and her breakout role was her first leading role, as Kathy Selden in Singin' in the Rain (1952). Other successes include The Affairs of Dobie Gillis (1953), Susan Slept Here (1954), Bundle of Joy (1956 Golden Globe nomination), The Catered Affair (1956 National Board of Review Best Supporting Actress Winner), and Tammy and the Bachelor (1957), in which her performance of the song "Tammy" reached number one on the Billboard music charts.1 In 1959, she released her first pop music album, entitled Debbie.2 She starred in How the West Was Won (1963), and The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1964), a biographical film about the famously boisterous Molly Brown.1 Her performance as Brown earned her a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actress. Her other films include The Singing Nun (1966), Divorce American Style (1967), What's the Matter with Helen? (1971), Charlotte's Web (1973), Mother (1996) (Golden Globe nomination), and In & Out (1997). Reynolds was also a cabaret performer. In 1979 she founded the Debbie Reynolds Dance Studio in North Hollywood, which still operates today.3 In 1969 she starred on television in The Debbie Reynolds Show, for which she received a Golden Globe nomination. In 1973 Reynolds starred in a Broadway revival of the musical Irene and was nominated for the Tony Award for Best Lead Actress in a Musical. She was also nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for her performance in A Gift of Love (1999) and an Emmy Award for playing Grace's mother Bobbi on Will & Grace. At the turn of the millennium, Reynolds reached a new younger generation with her role as Aggie Cromwell in Disney's Halloweentown series. In 1988 she released her autobiography titled, Debbie: My Life. In 2013, she released a second autobiography, Unsinkable: A Memoir.4 Reynolds also had several business ventures, including ownership of a dance studio and a Las Vegas hotel and casino, and she was an avid collector of film memorabilia, beginning with items purchased at the landmark 1970 MGM auction. She served as president of The Thalians, an organization dedicated to mental health causes.1 Reynolds continued to perform successfully on stage, television, and film into her eighties. In January 2015, Reynolds received the Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award.1 In 2016 she received the Academy Awards Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award.5 In the same year, a documentary about her life was released titled Bright Lights: Starring Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds; the film is scheduled to air on HBO on January 7, 2017.67 On December 28, 2016, Reynolds was hospitalized at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center following a medical emergency, which her son Todd Fisher later described as a "severe stroke".8 She died that afternoon one day after the death of her daughter Carrie Fisher.910 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Film and television 2.2 Music career and cabaret 2.3 Stage work 2.4 Film history preservation 2.5 Business ventures 3 Marriages and later life 4 Death and legacy 5 Awards and honors 6 Filmography 7 See also 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links Early life Mary Frances Reynolds was born on April 1, 1932, in El Paso, Texas, to Maxene "Minnie" (née Harman) and Raymond Francis "Ray" Reynolds, a carpenter for the Southern Pacific Railroad.11 She was of Scottish-Irish and English ancestry12 and was raised in a strict Nazarene church. She had a brother two years her senior.13 Reynolds was a Girl Scout, once saying that she wanted to die as the world's oldest living Girl Scout.14 Her father was a ditchdigger and her mother took in laundry for income, while they lived in a shack on Magnolia Street, in El Paso.13 "We may have been poor," she said, "but we always had something to eat, even if Dad had to go out on the desert and shoot jackrabbits." One of the advantages of having been poor is that you learn to appreciate good fortune and the value of a dollar, and poverty holds no fear for you because you know you've gone through it and you can do it again...But we were always a happy family and a religious one. And I'm trying to inculcate in my children the same sense of values, the same tone that my mother gave to me.13 Her family moved to Burbank, California, in 1939.15 While a sixteen-year old high school student, she won the Miss Burbank beauty contest in 1948.15 Soon after, she had a contract with Warner Bros15 and acquired the nickname "Debbie" via Jack L. Warner.16 One of her closest high school friends said that she rarely dated during her teenage years in Burbank. "They never found her attractive in school. She was cute, but sort of tomboyish, and her family never had any money to speak of. She never dressed well or drove a car. And, I think, during all the years in school, she was invited to only one dance."13 Reynolds agreed, saying that "when I started, I didn't even know how to dress. I wore dungarees and a shirt. I had no money, no taste and no training."17 Her friend adds: I say this in all sincerity. Debbie can serve as an inspiration to all young American womanhood. She came up the hard way, and she has a realistic sense of values based on faith, love, work and money. Life has been kind to her because she has been kind to life. She's a young woman with a conscience, which is something rare in Hollywood actresses. She also has a refreshing sense of honesty.13 Career Film and television Reynolds was first discovered by talent scouts from Warner Brothers and MGM who were at the 1948 Miss Burbank contest. Both wanted her to sign up with their studio and had to flip a coin to see which one got her. Warner won the coin toss, and she was with the studio for two years.18 When Warner Brothers stopped producing musicals, she moved to MGM. With MGM, Reynolds regularly appeared in movie musicals during the 1950s and had several hit records during the period. Her song "Aba Daba Honeymoon" (featured in the film Two Weeks with Love (1950) as a duet with Carleton Carpenter) was a top-three hit in 1951.19 Her performance in the film greatly impressed the studio, which then gave her a co-starring role in what would become her highest-profile film, Singin' in the Rain (1952), a satire on movie making in Hollywood during the transition from silent to sound pictures.18 It co-starred Gene Kelly, whom she called a "great dancer and cinematic genius," adding, "He made me a star. I was 18 and he taught me how to dance and how to work hard and be dedicated."20 In 1956 she appeared in Bundle of Joy with her then-husband, Eddie Fisher.21 Her starring role in The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1964) led to a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actress.22 Reynolds noted, however, that she initially had issues with its director, Charles Walters. "He didn't want me," she said. "He wanted Shirley MacLaine," who at the time was unable to take the role. "He said 'You are totally wrong for the part." But after six weeks into production, he reversed his opinion. "He came to me and said, "I have to admit that I was wrong. You are playing the role really well. I'm pleased."23 She next portrayed Jeanine Deckers in The Singing Nun (1966). In what Reynolds once called the "stupidest mistake of my entire career",24 she made headlines in 1970 after instigating a fight with the NBC television network over cigarette advertising on her weekly television show. Although she was at the time television's highest paid female performer, she quit the show for breaking its contract:24 I was shocked to discover that the initial commercial aired during the premiere of my new series was devoted to a nationally advertised brand of cigarette (Pall Mall). I fully outlined my personal feelings concerning cigarette advertising ... that I will not be a party to such commercials which I consider directly opposed to health and well-being.25 When NBC explained to Reynolds that banning cigarette commercials from her show would be impossible, she kept her resolve. The show drew mixed reviews, but according to NBC, it captured about 42 percent of the nation's viewing audience. She said later she was especially concerned about the commercials because of the number of children watching the show.26 She did quit doing the show after about a year, which she said had cost her about $2 million of lost income: "Maybe I was a fool to quit the show, but at least I was an honest fool. I'm not a phony or pretender. With me it wasn't a question of money but integrity. I'm the one who has to live with myself."27 Reynolds played the title role in the Hanna Barbara animated musical, Charlotte's Web in which she originated the song "Mother Earth and Father Time".28 Reynolds continued to make other appearances in film and television. She played Helen Chappel Hackett's mother, Deedee Chappel, on an episode of Wings titled, "If It's Not One Thing, It's Your Mother," which originally aired on November 22, 1994.29 From 1999 to 2006, she played Grace Adler's theatrical mother, Bobbi Adler, on the NBC sitcom Will & Grace, which earned her an Emmy Award30 nomination for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series in 2000. She played a recurring role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Halloweentown film series as Aggie Cromwell. Reynolds made a guest appearance as a presenter at the 69th Academy Awards in 1997.31 In 2000, Reynolds took up a recurring voice role on the children's television program Rugrats, playing the grandmother of two of the the characters. In 2001 she co-starred with Elizabeth Taylor and Shirley MacLaine in These Old Broads, a television movie written for her by her daughter, Carrie Fisher.32 She had a cameo role as herself in the 2004 film Connie and Carla. In 2013 she appeared in Behind the Candelabra, as the mother of Liberace.33 The actress appears with her daughter in Bright Lights: Starring Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds, a 2016 documentary about the very close relationship between the two.34 It premiered at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival. The television premiere was scheduled to air on January 7, 2017, on HBO.7 According to USA Today the film is "an intimate portrait of Hollywood royalty ... it loosely chronicles their lives through interviews, photos, footage and vintage home movies... It culminates in a moving scene, just as Reynolds is preparing to receive the 2015 Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award, which Fisher presented to her mom."35 Music career and cabaret Her recording of the song "Tammy" (1957; from Tammy and the Bachelor), earned her a gold record,36 and was the best-selling single by a female vocalist in 1957. It was number one for five weeks on the Billboard pop charts. In the movie (the first of the Tammy film series), she co-starred with Leslie Nielsen.37 Reynolds also scored two other top-25 Billboard hits with "A Very Special Love" (#20 in January 1958) and "Am I That Easy to Forget" (#25 in March 1960)—a pop-music version of a country-music hit made famous by Carl Belew (in 1959), Skeeter Davis (in 1960), and several years later by singer Engelbert Humperdinck.38 In 1991, she released an album titled The Best of Debbie Reynolds.39 Marquee listing Reynolds's world premiere at the Riviera Hotel, Las Vegas, December 1962 For ten years, she headlined for about three months a year in Las Vegas's Riviera Hotel. She enjoyed live shows even though that type of performing "was extremely strenuous," she said. "With a performing schedule of two shows a night, seven nights a week, it's probably the toughest kind of show business. But in my opinion, the most rewarding. I like the feeling of being able to change stage bits and business when I want. You can't do that in motion pictures or TV."40 As part of her nightclub act, Reynolds was noted for doing impressions of celebrities such as Eva and Zsa Zsa Gabor, Mae West, Barbra Streisand, Phyllis Diller, and Bette Davis. Her impersonation of Davis was inspired following their co-starring roles in the 1956 film, The Catered Affair in 1956.27 Reynolds had started doing stage impersonations as a teenager; her impersonation of Betty Hutton was performed as a singing number during the Miss Burbank contest in 1948.27 Reynolds' last album was a Christmas record with Donald O'Connor entitled Chrissy the Christmas Mouse.41 Stage work Reynolds, prior to performing a show in Las Vegas in 1975 With limited film and television opportunities coming her way, Reynolds accepted an opportunity to make her Broadway debut.42 She starred in the 1973 revival of Irene, a musical first produced 60 years before.42 When asked why she waited so long to appear in a Broadway play, she explained: Primarily because I had two children growing up. I could make movies and recordings and play in nearby Las Vegas and handle a television series without being away from them. Now, they are well on the way to being adults. Also, there was the matter of being offered a show that I felt might be right for me ... I felt that Irene was it and now was the time.43 Along with Reynolds, her daughter Carrie was also making her Broadway debut in the play.43 The production broke records for the highest weekly gross of any musical.42 For that production, she received a Tony nomination. Reynolds also starred in a self-titled Broadway revue, Debbie, in 1976.44 She toured with Harve Presnell in Annie Get Your Gun,45 then wrapped up the Broadway run of Woman of the Year in 1983.46 In the late 1980s Reynolds repeated her role as Molly Brown in the stage version of The Unsinkable Molly Brown, first opposite Presnell (repeating his original Broadway and movie role)45 and later with Ron Raines.47 Best Foot Forward (1953) (Dallas State Fair)48 Irene (1973) (Broadway and US national tour)49 Debbie (1976) (Broadway)49 Annie Get Your Gun (1977) (San Francisco and Los Angeles) Woman of the Year (1982) (Broadway) (replacement for Lauren Bacall)49 The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1989) (US national tour) Irene (2008) Perth Western Australia In 2010, she appeared in her own West End show Debbie Reynolds: Alive and Fabulous.50 Film history preservation Reynolds, c. 1970 Reynolds amassed a large collection of movie memorabilia, beginning with items from the landmark 1970 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer auction, and she displayed them, first in a museum at her Las Vegas hotel and casino during the 1990s51 and later in a museum close to the Kodak Theater in Los Angeles. On several occasions, she auctioned off items from the collection. The museum was to relocate to be the centerpiece of the Belle Island Village tourist attraction in the resort city of Pigeon Forge, Tennessee, but the developer went bankrupt.5253 The museum filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy54 in June 2009. The most valuable asset of the museum was Reynolds' collection.52 Todd Fisher, Reynolds' son, announced that his mother was "heartbroken" to have to auction off the collection.52 It was valued at $10.79 million in the bankruptcy filing.53 The Los Angeles auction firm Profiles in History was given the responsibility of conducting a series of auctions.55 Among the "more than 3500 costumes, 20,000 photographs, and thousands of movie posters, costume sketches, and props" included in the sales were Charlie Chaplin's bowler hat and Marilyn Monroe's white "subway dress", whose skirt is lifted up by the breeze from a passing subway train in the film The Seven Year Itch (1955).55 The dress sold for $4.6 million in 2011;56 the final auction was held in May 2014.57 Business ventures In 1979, Reynolds opened her own dance studio in North Hollywood. In 1983 she released an exercise video, Do It Debbie's Way!.58 She purchased the Clarion Hotel and Casino, a hotel and casino in Las Vegas, in 1992. She renamed it the Debbie Reynolds Hollywood Hotel. It was not a success. In 1997, Reynolds was forced to declare bankruptcy.59 In June 2010, she replaced Ivana Trump answering reader queries for the weekly paper Globe.60 Marriages and later life Marriage to Eddie Fisher in 1955 Reynolds was married three times. Her first marriage was to singer Eddie Fisher in 1955.61 They became the parents of Carrie (1956–2016) and Todd Fisher (1958). The couple divorced in 1959 when Fisher had an affair with Elizabeth Taylor shortly after the death of Taylor's husband Mike Todd; Taylor and Reynolds were good friends at the time. The Eddie Fisher – Elizabeth Taylor affair caused a serious public scandal, which led to the cancellation of Eddie Fisher's television show.62 In 2011, Reynolds was on The Oprah Winfrey Show just weeks before Elizabeth Taylor's death. She explained that she and Taylor happened to be traveling at the same time on the ocean liner Queen Elizabeth some time in the late 1960s or early 1970s when they reconciled.63 Reynolds sent a note to Taylor's room, and Taylor sent a note in reply asking to have dinner with Reynolds and end their feud. As Reynolds described it, "we had a wonderful evening with a lot of laughs".64 She noted the bright side of the divorce and her remarriage: Now in retrospect, though it was not my will, I think it probably was the best thing that ever happened to me. He did give me two great children and for that I will ever be grateful. Our door is always open to him. I believe in peaceful coexistence and being friends with the father of your children.27 Life is both faith and love. Without faith, love is only one dimensional and incomplete. Faith helps you to overlook other people's shortcomings, and love them as they are. If you ask too much of any relationship, you can't help but be disappointed. But if you ask nothing, you can't be hurt or disappointed. Debbie Reynolds (1964)17 Reynolds' second marriage, to millionaire businessman Harry Karl, lasted from 1960 to 1973.63 For a period during the 1960s, she stopped working at the studio on Friday afternoons to attend Girl Scout meetings, since she was the leader of the Girl Scout Troop of which her 13-year-old daughter Carrie and her stepdaughter Tina Karl, also 13, were members.65 Reynolds later found herself in financial difficulty because of Karl's gambling and bad investments.1 Reynolds' third marriage was to real estate developer Richard Hamlett from 1984 to 1996. In 2011 Reynolds stepped down after 56 years of involvement in The Thalians,66 a charitable organization devoted to children and adults with mental health issues. Reynolds was hospitalized in October 2012 at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles due to an adverse reaction to medication. She canceled appearances and concert engagements for the next three months.67 Death and legacy page is in the middle of an expansion or major revamping This article or section is in the process of an expansion or major restructuring. You are welcome to assist in its construction by editing it as well. If this article or section has not been edited in several days, please remove this template. If you are the editor who added this template and you are actively editing, please be sure to replace this template with during the active editing session. Click on the link for template parameters to use. This article was last edited by Pingumeister (talk | contribs) 1 second ago. (Update) Reynolds in April 2013 On December 23, 2016, Reynolds's daughter, actress and writer Carrie Fisher, suffered a medical emergency on a transatlantic flight from London to Los Angeles, and died on December 27 at the age of 60.68 The following day Reynolds was hospitalized at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, after suffering a "severe stroke", according to son Todd Fisher.69 Later that afternoon, Reynolds died in the hospital.707172 Reynolds is survived by her son Todd Fisher and her granddaughter, Billie Lourd, daughter of Carrie Fisher and Bryan Lourd. According to her son, the emotional stress caused by her daughter's death the day before had seriously affected Reynolds and was partially responsible for her stroke, noting that her last words were, "I want to be with Carrie."737475 During an interview for the December 30, 2016 airing of the ABC-TV program 20/20, Fisher stated his mother joined his sister in death because Reynolds "didn't want to leave Carrie and did not want her to be alone."76 He added, however, that "she didn't die of a broken heart" as some news reports had implied. Fisher further stated, "She just left to be with Carrie."77 Fisher had also told the news media that a joint funeral is planned for Reynolds and Carrie. The event will be private, but a public memorial event is being considered; the two will be buried at Forest Lawn Memorial Park.78 Awards and honors Reynolds was the 1955 Hasty Pudding Woman of the Year.79 Her foot and handprints are preserved at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, California. She also has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, at 6654 Hollywood Boulevard, for live performance and a Golden Palm Star on the Palm Springs, California, Walk of Stars dedicated to her.80 In keeping with the celebrity tradition of the Shenandoah Apple Blossom Festival of Winchester, Virginia, Reynolds was honored as the Grand Marshal of the 2011 ABF that took place from April 26 to May 1, 2011.81 In November 2006 Reynolds received the Lifetime Achievement in the Arts Award from Chapman University (Orange, California).82 On May 17, 2007, she was awarded an honorary degree of Doctor of Humane Letters from the University of Nevada, Reno, where she had contributed for many years to the film studies program.83 Awards and nominations Year Association Category Nominated work Result Refs 1951 Golden Globe Awards New Star of the Year – Actress Three Little Words Nominated 84 1956 National Board of Review Best Supporting Actress The Catered Affair Won 85 1957 Golden Globe Awards Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy Bundle of Joy Nominated 84 1965 Academy Awards Best Actress The Unsinkable Molly Brown Nominated 86 1965 Golden Globe Awards Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy The Unsinkable Molly Brown Nominated 84 1970 Golden Globe Awards Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy The Debbie Reynolds Show Nominated 84 1973 Tony Awards Best Actress in a Musical Irene Nominated 1997 American Comedy Awards Lifetime Achievement Award in Comedy Herself Won 8788 1997 Golden Globe Awards Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy Mother Nominated 84 1997 Satellite Awards Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Mother Won 87 1998 Blockbuster Entertainment Awards Favorite Supporting Actress – Comedy In & Out Nominated 8990 2000 Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Performer in a Children's Special A Gift of Love: The Daniel Huffman Story Nominated 8791 2000 Primetime Emmy Awards Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series Will & Grace Nominated 8792 2014 Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award Herself Won 8793 2015 Academy Awards Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award Herself Won 9486 Filmography Year Title Role Notes Refs 1948 June Bride Boo's Girlfriend at Wedding Uncredited 95 1950 The Daughter of Rosie O'Grady Maureen O'Grady 95 Three Little Words Helen Kane 95 Two Weeks with Love Melba Robinson 95 1951 Mr. Imperium Gwen 95 1952 Singin' in the Rain Kathy Selden 95 Skirts Ahoy! Debbie Reynolds Uncredited 95 1953 I Love Melvin Judy Schneider / Judy LeRoy 95 The Affairs of Dobie Gillis Pansy Hammer 95 Give a Girl a Break Suzy Doolittle 95 1954 Susan Slept Here Susan Beauregard Landis 95 Athena Minerva Mulvain 95 1955 Hit the Deck Carol Pace 95 The Tender Trap Julie Gillis 95 1956 Meet Me in Las Vegas Debbie Reynolds Uncredited 95 The Catered Affair Jane Hurley 95 Bundle of Joy Polly Parish 95 1957 Tammy and the Bachelor Tammy 95 1958 This Happy Feeling Janet Blake 95 1959 The Mating Game Mariette Larkin 95 Say One for Me Holly LeMaise aka Conroy 95 It Started with a Kiss Maggie Putnam 95 The Gazebo Nell Nash 95 1960 The Rat Race Peggy Brown 95 Pepe Cameo 95 1961 The Pleasure of His Company Jessica Anne Poole 95 The Second Time Around Lucretia 'Lu' Rogers 95 1962 How the West Was Won Lilith Prescott 95 1963 My Six Loves Janice Courtney 95 Mary, Mary Mary McKellaway 95 1964 The Unsinkable Molly Brown Molly Brown 95 Goodbye Charlie Charlie Sorel/Virginia Mason 95 1966 The Singing Nun Sister Ann 95 1967 Divorce American Style Barbara Harmon 95 1968 How Sweet It Is! Jenny Henderson 95 1971 What's the Matter with Helen? Adelle 95 1973 Charlotte's Web Charlotte A. Cavatica Voice 95 1974 Busby Berkeley Documentary That's Entertainment! Compilation film 95 1987 Sadie and Son Sadie TV movie 95 1989 Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder Amanda Cody 95 1991 The Golden Girls Truby 1 episode 1992 Battling for Baby Helen TV movie 95 The Bodyguard Debbie Reynolds Cameo as herself 95 1993 Jack L. Warner: The Last Mogul Documentary Heaven & Earth Eugenia 95 1994 Wings Dee Dee Chapel TV That's Entertainment! III Compilation film 95 1996 Mother Beatrice Henderson 95 Wedding Bell Blues Herself 95 1997 In & Out Berniece Brackett 95 Roseanne Audrey Conner 96 1998 Kiki's Delivery Service Madame Voice (Disney English dub) 95 Zack and Reba Beulah Blanton 95 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Mrs. Claus / Mitzi – Rudolph's Mother / Mrs. Prancer – School Teacher Voice 95 Halloweentown Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell 95 The Christmas Wish Ruth TV movie 95 Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas Herself Voice only 95 1999 A Gift of Love: The Daniel Huffman Story Shirlee Allison TV Movie 95 Will & Grace Bobbi Adler Several appearances (until the end (2006)) 96 Keepers of the Frame Documentary 95 2000 Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Lulu Pickles Voice 95 Virtual Mom Gwen TV movie Rugrats: Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts Lulu Johnson Voice 2001 These Old Broads Piper Grayson TV movie 95 Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell TV movie 95 2002 Cinerama Adventure Herself (interviewee) Documentary Generation Gap TV movie 2003 Tracey Ullman in the Trailer Tales Herself TV 2004 Connie and Carla Herself 95 Halloweentown High Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell TV movie 95 2006 Return to Halloweentown Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell TV movie Cameo appearance 95 Lolo's Cafe Mrs. Atkins Voice 2007 Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project Herself (Interviewee) Documentary 95 2008 Light of Olympia Queen Voice The Jill & Tony Curtis Story Herself Documentary Blaze of Glory Voice The Brothers Warner Documentary Fay Wray: A Life Documentary 2010 The Penguins of Madagascar Granny Squirrel Voice RuPaul's Drag Race Self Guest judge 2012 One for the Money Grandma Mazur 95 In the Picture Aunt Lilith Short 2013 Behind the Candelabra Frances Liberace 95 2016 Bright Lights: Starring Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds Herself Documentary 97 Short subjectsA Visit with Debbie Reynolds (1959)95 The Story of a Dress (1964)95 In the Picture (2012) See also List of American film actresses List of people from California List of people from Texas P vip.svgBiography portal Texas flag map.svgTexas portal Flag of Los Angeles County, California.svgLos Angeles portal Flag of California.svgCalifornia portal Video-x-generic.svgFilm portal Audio a.svgMusic portal Blank television set.svgTelevision portal P culture.svgTheatre portal Disco-Dancer-4-Remix-by-Merlin2525.svgDance portal P christianity.svgChristianity portal References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Lowry, Brian (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds, 'Singin' in the Rain' star, dies at 84". CNN. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "Obituary: Debbie Reynolds, a wholesome Hollywood icon". London: BBC News. December 29, 2016. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 3.Jump up ^ "About". Debbie Reynolds Dance Studios. Retrieved August 27, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ The Associated Press (January 31, 2012). "Debbie Reynolds Memoir: 'Unsinkable' To Highlight Divorces". The Huffington Post. Archived from the original on March 5, 2016. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Reynolds to Receive Award Retrieved August 27, 2015 6.Jump up ^ Littleton, Cynthia. "Inside Debbie Reynolds and Carrie Fisher's Upcoming HBO Documentary: 'It's a Love Story'". Variety. Variety. Retrieved December 29, 2016. "HBO will carefully consider the appropriate timing given the tragic developments" 7.^ Jump up to: a b de Morales, Lisa (December 30, 2016). "HBO Moves 'Bright Lights' Debut In Wake of Carrie Fisher, Debbie Reynolds Deaths". Deadline.com. Retrieved December 30, 2016. 8.Jump up ^ Wong, Julia (December 29, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds dies one day after daughter Carrie Fisher". The Guardian. London. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 9.Jump up ^ Almasy, Steve (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds dies one day after daughter Carrie Fisher passes". CNN. Turner Broadcasting. Retrieved December 28, 2016. "Reynolds had complained of breathing problems, an unidentified source told The Angeles Times." 10.Jump up ^ "Photo of Debbie Reynolds and Carrie Fisher". Los Angeles Times. December 28, 2016. 11.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds Biography (1932–)". Film reference. Retrieved August 17, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ Byrne, James Patrick. Coleman, Philip. King, Jason Francis. Ireland and the Americas: Culture, Politics, and History: A Multidisciplinary Encyclopedia. Volume 2, p. 804. ABC-CLIO, 2008; ISBN 978-1-85109-614-5. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Debbie Reynolds: At 30, She's Got it Made", Independent Star-News (Pasadena, Calif.) Feb. 17, 1963 14.Jump up ^ Wloszczyna, Susan (April 2, 2013). "'Unsinkable' Reynolds buoyed by new memoir, life at 81". USA Today. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c Green, Mary (December 29, 2016). "From the PEOPLE Archive: Debbie Reynolds the Golden Girl". PEOPLE.com. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ Dingus, Anne (May 1997). "Debbie Reynolds". Texas Monthly. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 17.^ Jump up to: a b "'New' Debbie Reynolds Has Found Happiness Recipe". The Fresno Bee. March 2, 1964. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Leading Ladies, Chronicle Books (2006) p. 161 19.Jump up ^ video: "Carleton Carpenter and Debbie Reynolds, "Abba Dabba Honeymoon" from Two Weeks with Love 20.Jump up ^ "Rain will only bring smiles," The Sydney Morning Herald, Feb. 4, 1996 21.Jump up ^ Hautman, Nicholas (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds' Most Unforgettable Movie Roles: Singin' in the Rain, Halloweentown and More". Us Weekly. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 22.Jump up ^ video: Debbie Reynolds singing "I Ain't Down Yet," in The Unsinkable Molly Brown 23.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds remains pleasurable company". Chicago Tribune. February 1, 2015. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Reynolds, Debbie (with Columbia, David Patrick) (1988). Debbie: My Life. William Morrow and Company, p. 309; ISBN 978-0-688-06633-8 25.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds Quits TV Series Over Cigarette Ad". Los Angeles Times. September 18, 1969. p. 2. 26.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds Changes Her Mind About Quitting". The San Bernardino County Sun. September 19, 1969. 27.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Debbie Reynolds Takes on Eva, Mae, Pearl, and 'The Kid'", Chicago Tribune, March 19, 1972 28.Jump up ^ Siskel, Gene (April 25, 1973). "Charlotte's Web" Chicago Tribune Pg. 57. 29.Jump up ^ "If It's Not One Thing, It's Your Mother". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved August 17, 2015. 30.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds | Television Academy". Emmys.com. Retrieved August 17, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ *Bona, Damien (2002). Inside Oscar 2. New York: Ballantine Books. p. 102. ISBN 0-345-44970-3. 32.Jump up ^ "Scandal's History for 'These Old Broads'", Los Angeles Times, Feb. 12, 2001 33.Jump up ^ Schwartzel, Erich. "Actress Debbie Reynolds Dies at 84". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 34.Jump up ^ "Carrie Fisher reflects on mother Debbie Reynolds' legacy in HBO doc Bright Lights". Entertainment Weekly. May 23, 2016. Retrieved June 11, 2016. 35.Jump up ^ Ryan, Patrick (December 29, 2016). "What we know about Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds' HBO documentary". USA Today. McLean, Virginia. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 36.Jump up ^ Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs (2nd ed.). London, UK: Barrie & Jenkins. ISBN 0-214-20512-6. 37.Jump up ^ Debbie (1959), Vinyl record, Amazon records 38.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds' History on the Billboard Charts". Billboard. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 39.Jump up ^ "Debbie". May 24, 2010 – via Amazon. 40.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds Still Unsinkable", Los Angeles Times, Dec. 17, 1966 41.Jump up ^ Kaye, Ben (December 28, 2016). "R.I.P. Debbie Reynolds, Hollywood icon and mother of Carrie Fisher, has died at 84". Consequence of Sound. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 42.^ Jump up to: a b c "Unsinkable Debbie Reynolds: at 42, She Salvages Her Career". People. November 25, 1974. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 43.^ Jump up to: a b "After half a century, Irene revisits ol' Broadway". The Times Standard. Eureka, California. March 11, 1973. p. 14. 44.Jump up ^ "Actress Debbie Reynolds Has Died at 84". TheaterMania. December 28, 2016. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 45.^ Jump up to: a b Loynd, Ray (May 8, 1989). "STAGE REVIEW : 'Molly Brown' Is Unsinkable 25 Years After the Movie". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 46.Jump up ^ Gussow, Mel (February 28, 1983). "STAGE: DEBBIE REYNOLDS IN 'WOMAN OF THE YEAR'". The New York Times. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 47.Jump up ^ "OCU Hall of Fame Names Linda Twine, Ron Raines". The Oklahoman. November 14, 1990. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 48.Jump up ^ Kellow, Brian (November 26, 2004). The Bennetts: An Acting Family. University Press of Kentucky. ISBN 0813138183. 49.^ Jump up to: a b c "Hollywood & Broadway Star Debbie Reynolds Dead at 84, One Day After Daughter Carrie Fisher", Broadway.com, December 28, 2016 50.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds Returns to West End in Alive and Fabulous". broadway.com. Retrieved August 27, 2015. 51.Jump up ^ SCHENDEN, LAURIE K. (April 1, 1995). "Reynolds' Unsinkable Museum : Memorabilia: Debbie Reynolds' Hollywood museum opens in Las Vegas tonight, 25 years after the plucky performer salvaged MGM's discards." – via LA Times. 52.^ Jump up to: a b c "Auction Set for Debbie Reynolds' Hollywood Memorabilia". Los Angeles Daily News. September 10, 2010. 53.^ Jump up to: a b Flory, Josh (September 9, 2010). "With No Buyer, Debbie Reynolds' Hollywood Memorabilia To Go To Auction". Knoxville News Sentinel. 54.Jump up ^ Palank, Jacqueline (September 10, 2010). "Reynolds to Auction Hollywood Memorabilia". The Wall Street Journal blogs. Retrieved January 18, 2011. 55.^ Jump up to: a b Stone, Jay (February 27, 2011). "Marilyn Monroe's Skirt Going Up – On Auction Block". The Vancouver Sun. 56.Jump up ^ Potempa, Philip (June 25, 2011). "OFFBEAT: Debbie's auction nets big profit, she's resting more easily without debt worry". The Times of Northwest Indiana. 57.Jump up ^ Lewis, Andy (May 9, 2014). "Debbie Reynolds 'Hurt' by Academy for Refusing Her Memorabilia Collection". The Hollywood Reporter. 58.Jump up ^ ""Do It Debbie's Way!" A Tribute to the Unsinkable Miss Reynolds and Her Superb Multimedia Exercise Program". Stargayzing.com. Retrieved August 27, 2015. 59.Jump up ^ Brozan, Nadine (July 9, 1997). "Chronicle". The New York Times. Retrieved September 23, 2010. 60.Jump up ^ "Who Would You Rather Take Advice From? Ivana Trump or Debbie Reynolds?". Janet Charlton's Hollywood. June 3, 2010. Retrieved April 23, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ Grimes, William (2010-09-24). "Eddie Fisher, Singer and Actor, Dies at 82". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2016-12-29. 62.Jump up ^ Foster, James F. (February 11, 2014). The Fabulous Fifties. Page Publishing Inc. ISBN 9781634172073. 63.^ Jump up to: a b "Debbie Reynolds on How Elizabeth Taylor Stole Her Husband". ABC News. January 21, 2015. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 64.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds Reveals How She Forgave Elizabeth Taylor". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 65.Jump up ^ "Where Does Debbie Reynolds Go Every Friday Afternoon?". The San Bernardino County Sun. November 23, 1969. 66.Jump up ^ "There's No Business Like Show Business". The Thalians. Retrieved August 17, 2015. 67.Jump up ^ "Debbie Reynolds hospitalized, cancels three months of shows". Fox News. October 10, 2012. Retrieved October 10, 2012. 68.Jump up ^ Itzkoff, Dave (December 27, 2016). "Carrie Fisher, Child of Hollywood and 'Star Wars' Royalty, Dies at 60". The New York Times. Retrieved December 27, 2016. 69.Jump up ^ Wong, Julia (December 29, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds dies one day after daughter Carrie Fisher". The Guardian. London. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 70.Jump up ^ The Associated Press (December 28, 2016). "Actress Debbie Reynolds dead at 84". CBC News. CBC. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 71.Jump up ^ Rubin, Joel (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds rushed to the hospital after falling ill; condition unknown". LA Times. Los Angeles. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 72.Jump up ^ Dagan, Carmel (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds, 'Singin' in the Rain' Star and Carrie Fisher's Mother, Dies at 84". Variety. Variety. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 73.Jump up ^ Chan, Melissa (December 29, 2016). "Did Debbie Reynolds Die of a Broken Heart?". TIME. TIME. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 74.Jump up ^ Nelson, Valerie J. (December 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds, who sang and danced to fame in 'Singin' in the Rain,' dies at 84". LA Times. Los Angeles. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 75.Jump up ^ Gates, Anita (December 29, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds, Wholesome Ingénue in 1950s Films, Dies at 84". The New York Times. New York City. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 76.Jump up ^ Effron, Lauren (December 30, 2016). "It Was Debbie Reynolds' 'Destiny' to Be With Carrie Fisher, Todd Fisher Says". ABC News. ABC-TV. 77.Jump up ^ The Associated Press (December 30, 2016). "Carrie Fisher and mom Debbie Reynolds to be buried together". CBC News. CBC. Retrieved December 30, 2016. 78.Jump up ^ The Associated Press (December 30, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds and Carrie Fisher to be buried together, Todd Fisher says". CBS News. CBS Interactive Inc. Retrieved December 30, 2016. 79.Jump up ^ "Past Men & Women of the Year". The Hasty Pudding – Institute of 1770, Inc. Retrieved 2016-12-29. 80.Jump up ^ "Palm Springs Walk of Stars by date dedicated" (PDF). Palmspringswalkofstars.com. Retrieved August 17, 2015.dead link 81.Jump up ^ Grand Marshal: Debbie Reynolds Shenandoah Apple Blossom Festival Archived September 28, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. 82.Jump up ^ "Hollywood Legend Debbie Reynolds to be Honored at American Celebration Nov. 4". Chapman University. October 11, 2006. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 83.Jump up ^ "University gives honorary degree to 'Unsinkable' Debbie Reynolds". University of Nevada, Reno. May 18, 2007. Retrieved December 28, 2007. 84.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Celada, Luca (December 28, 2016). "In Memoriam: Debbie Reynolds, Hollywood Legend, 1932–2016". Golden Globe Awards. Hollywood Foreign Press Association. Retrieved December 29, 2016. See also the profile of Debbie Reynolds at Goldenglobes.com. 85.Jump up ^ "1956 Award Winners". National Board of Review. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 86.^ Jump up to: a b Minutaglio, Rose (February 28, 2016). "Debbie Reynolds Honored with Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award at 88th Annual Academy Awards". People. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 87.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Debbie Reynolds to be Honored with 2014 SAG Life Achievement Award". SAG-AFTRA (Press release). August 18, 2014. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 88.Jump up ^ Macura, Rene (December 27, 2016). "Feb. 9, 1997". Napa Valley Register. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 89.Jump up ^ Blockbuster LLC (December 17, 1997). "Blockbuster Entertainment Awards Nominees Announced". PR Newswire (Press release). Cision Inc. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 90.Jump up ^ Riggs, Thomas, ed. (2000). Contemporary Theatre, Film and Television. 31. Gale. ISBN 978-0787646363. Retrieved December 29, 2016 – via Google Books. 91.Jump up ^ Roberts, Jerry (2009). "John Korty". Encyclopedia of Television Film Directors. London: Scarecrow Press. p. 310. Retrieved December 29, 2016 – via Google Books. 92.Jump up ^ Lewis, Hilary (January 25, 2015). "SAG Awards: Debbie Reynolds Accepts Life Achievement Honor". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 93.Jump up ^ "51st Life Achievement Recipient, 2014: Debbie Reynolds". August 19, 2014. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 94.Jump up ^ "Spike Lee, Debbie Reynolds And Gena Rowlands To Receive Academy's 2015 Governors Awards". Oscars.org. August 27, 2015. Retrieved December 29, 2016. 95.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao ap aq ar as at au av aw ax ay az ba bb bc bd be bf bg bh bi bj bk bl bm bn "Filmography for Debbie Reynolds". Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved December 28, 2016. 96.^ Jump up to: a b Elber, Lynn (December 28, 2016). "Actress Debbie Reynolds, the star of the 1952 classic "Singin' in the Rain," has died a day after her daughter, Carrie Fisher". AP. 97.Jump up ^ "'Bright Lights: Starring Debbie Reynolds and Carrie Fisher': Cannes Review". Hollywood Reporter. May 14, 2016. Retrieved June 11, 2016. Further reading Reynolds, Debbie (with Columbia, David Patrick) (1988). Debbie: My Life. William Morrow and Company. ISBN 978-0-688-06633-8. Reynolds, Debbie (with Dorian Hannaway) (2013). Unsinkable: A Memoir. William Morrow and Company. ISBN 978-0-062-21365-5. Reynolds, Debbie (with Dorian Hannaway) (2015). Make 'Em Laugh: Short-Term Memories of Longtime Friends. William Morrow and Company. ISBN 978-0-06-241663-6. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Debbie Reynolds Wikimedia Commons has media related to Debbie Reynolds. Wikinews has related news: Actress and singer Debbie Reynolds dies, one day after daughter's death Debbie Reynolds at the Internet Movie Database Debbie Reynolds at the Internet Broadway Database Edit this at Wikidata Official website Debbie Reynolds at the TCM Movie Database Edit this at Wikidata Debbie Reynolds at AllMovie Debbie Reynolds discography at Discogs Works by or about Debbie Reynolds in libraries (WorldCat catalog) Debbie Reynolds' Hollywood Motion Picture Museum website Debbie Reynolds at TVGuide.com Radio appearance WSRQ "Big Band Files w/Doug Miles Photographs and literature Debbie Reynolds at Emmys.com The Official Academy Awards Database: Type "Debbie Reynolds" at the Nominee box Category:1932 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American musicians Category:21st-century women writers Category:Actresses from Burbank, California Category:American autobiographers Category:American beauty pageant winners Category:American collectors Category:American female pop singers Category:American film actresses Category:American female dancers Category:American tap dancers Category:American members of the Church of the Nazarene Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women writers Category:Broadway theatre people Category:Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award winners Category:Las Vegas entertainers Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer contract players Category:MGM Records artists Category:Musicians from Burbank, California Category:Traditional pop music singers Category:Warner Bros. contract players Category:Writers from California Category:Writers from Texas Category:Women autobiographers